the_ascendantsfandomcom-20200214-history
Damian Knight (Diablo)
Damian Knight, better known as Diablo, is a metahuman created in order to generate a reason for the United States government to create a new set of more powerful metahumans. Biography Early Life Damian was born in New Brunswick Hospital in the state of New Jersey, the firstborn child of a pediatrician and a dentist. He grew up in the town of Warren, New Jersey, eventually becoming an older brother at age seven. He lead a relatively ordinary life for a boy of his age, attending school, where he performed well, joining the school chorus, learning to play the guitar, and being involved in many school plays. Unfortunately for him, he was always a shy individual, and spent little time pursuing romance, a fact which later in life, he would come to regret Kidnapping And Augmentation Early in 2014, Damian and his family were kidnapped by a small group of government operatives. They were selected due to the fact that Damian's father and uncle, twins, were children of a metahuman, and thus, they and their offspring possessed a higher likelihood of being able to withstand ichor infusions. Damian's and aunt, unfortunately, were executed out of hand. They were escorted to a base in southern California, where they, along with several other captured metahuman descendants, were injected with enormous amounts of ichor formula, including several doses diluted of I-44. Damian was the only one who survived. His newly activating abilities likely would have destroyed the entire facility, if not for the fact that the cell he was in was made completely out of M-7, which weakened his new abilities enough that he did not immediately obliterate the whole base. Maddened by the violence he had seen, as well as the massive infusion of ichor in his system, Damian was transported to Mexico, where he was released in order to cause havoc. Rampage Mad with fury, Damian let loose his anger upon the closest living things he could find. Descending from the Sierra Madre Occidental mountains, he fell upon the city of Durango, his body covered in burning solar fire, mindlessly slaughtering the inhabitants and turning the buildings to rubble and slag. Tearing his way through the responding Mexican military, he made his way north, obliterating the cities of Parral, Delicias, Chihuahua, and all settlements in between, all within the span of a single hour. Upon reaching the joint cities of Ciudad Juarez and El Paso, he was confronted by a team of superheroes, led by Supreme, who had mobilized to put a stop to his rampage. Supreme and Thunderbolt,a speedster, were first to engage him, having been able to move in on Diablo before the rest. Supreme, in his first ever defeat since becoming a metahuman, was beaten unconscious within three seconds, the combatants battling at supersonic speed. Thunderbolt, unfortunately, was grabbed and had his head torn from his shoulders. This enraged his newly arrived teammate, Luchador, who used his superhuman strength to knock Diablo through several buildings while the flame covered madman laughed maniacally at his ineffectual efforts, while Sunfyre, his pyrokinetic teammate, attempted to distract Diablo with his useless flames. This bought the geokinetic Tremors and the magic using White Witch to rip up an enormous chunk of land, dropping it upon Diablo's head. The villain simply leaped out through it, seizing Sunfyre as he flew about, crushing his skull, before proceeding to rip Luchador in half and drive his burning fist through the chest of Tremors. White Witch attempted to distract Diablo by flying the invisible ship the team had arrived in with in order to buy time for Supreme to recover and reinforcements to arrive, but Diablo rapidly destroyed the ship. White Witch badly injured in the resulting crash. As Diablo advanced to finish her, she used all her energy to unleash a psychic attack on him, which managed to penetrate his magical mental defenses, forcing him to experience all the pain and fear he had inflicted upon the people he had murdered. The two went down together, White Witch as a limp corpse, Diablo as a numb, catatonic mess, attempting to scream as his mind was overwhelmed with the horrors he had wrought. Seeing the villain incapacitated, the US military took its chance, detonating not one, not two, but three nuclear warheads directly on the villain. Damian survived, however, and horrified at his own actions, fled the scene, going into hiding. Physical Appearance Damian is a light skinned youth possessed of silky dark hair, green eyes, and a set of lean, chiseled features, and stands 6'1'' tall. As a result of his enhancements he was also gifted with rippling muscles, having the build of a powerful warrior. When exerting his powers to the fullest, Damian is also capable of wreathing his body in fire. Personality Prior to his transformation into a metahuman, Damian Knight was an optimistic, witty, and energetic youth, if a little bit shy. Kind and trusting, he was always the first to help out his friends and family wherever needed. However, due to the horrors he has both witnessed and committed, he has been scarred deeply, his former wit becoming sharp, his once trusting nature darkening with suspicion. Whilst he wishes with all his heart that he could undo his actions, Damian is convinced that he is doomed to become a hated monster if anyone ever discerns who he is. Powers Metahuman Physiology: As a result of having a concoction of several potent ichor formulas running through him, Damian possesses numerous metahuman powers. * Flight: * Solar Manipulation: ** Photokinesis: ** Pyrokinesis: * Regenerative Healing Factor: * Superhuman Durability: * Superhuman Senses: * Superhuman Speed: * Superhuman Strength: * Telepathic Resistance: * Emotional Empowerment: ** Anger Empowerment: ** Fear Empowerment: Skills Acting: Driving: Instrument Playing (Guitar) Singing: Stats Threat Level: Alpha Power Mastery: Professional Karma Level: Infamous Category:Alpha Level Threats